External automotive lamps or light fixtures include either a connector or a wire harness that extends outside of the lamp itself and links to a connector in a sheet metal “pocket” that holds the lamp. As implemented currently, external automotive lamps leak. Through connector or wire harness openings, water or other debris may enter the trunk compartment or the automotive lamp. This water leakage is most commonly associated with body sheet metal variation, resulting in poorly fitting body gasket seals and/or poorly sealed external connectors. The intrusion of water may reduce the life of the automotive lamp and the vehicle, incurring warranty costs. In addition, assembling automotive lamps with body seal gaskets is often difficult, and may result in a less than optimal lamp-to-vehicle seal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more effective seal to protect an automotive lamp and the vehicle to which it is attached. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.